Kamo Kamo no Mi
The Kamo Kamo no Mi (鴨鴨の実) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to generate and manipulate human hair. Kamo coming from the Japanese word Kamoji for “Hairpiece”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Hair-Hair Fruit and was ate by, Roronoa D. Mikayla. However shortly after Mikayla's death at the hands of Roronoa Senshi, Bunny Wigglesworth had managed to get the devil fruit from her body and ate it himself. Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to grow their own hair and others hairs to extremely long lengths and forms. The user mostly will use the hair like ropes and threads, the user can attach the ropes/threads onto opponents and objects. However, one of the strongest points of this fruit is. If the user gets their limbs or gets an opened wound, they can manipulate the hair to sew the wound or limb up. The user can do a number of things with this fruit, however its full abilities have not been revealed yet. However, hair is flammable so if the hair is burned or the user will purposely set it on fire. Other than that the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage Mikayla uses this fruit very well, in many different situations. She mostly will manipulate the hair to be like threads and hair being extremely strong she has shown that she can pick up a man with a few threads and throw him. However Mikayla has found a way to use the hair as a razor sharp wire as well. She was seen to able to behead an opponents, by warping a threat around his neck and it was so fine it looked like as if his head just was cut clean off. Which gives her the title of one of the best female swordsman in the land. However, this fruit has other usages. Mikayla had found out that she was use hair as if it was sewing threads. Her out arm was cut off, but she grow the hairs on her arm and connected them back together. Then sewing it up like stitches, she could able to do this with her own body or another. By manipulating the hair on their body, to stitch back their limbs. One of Mikayla most terrifying abilities that she can manipulate the bodies of the dead or something else. By attaching threads to the body and working them like a puppet, however she can take this a step above it. She has been seen to grow the hair of the dead that it will cover the body and she has subordinates. By moving the hair that was grown to make it into a moving mass, which is a secret techniques she has shown to anyone besides her crew. She can do this to herself almost as a final form that she claims, which is just really growing all of the hair out of her body and manipulating it. Mikayla also has been able to put haki through the hair to subdue any devil fruit user, that get caught in her hairs. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Kazekage21 Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit